


Portentoso

by berriesongs, Medusiv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusiv/pseuds/Medusiv
Summary: Mesmo muito bem casado, e com uma filha linda, o preconceito do pai de Kyungsoo não permitiu que ele o apoiasse, ou no mínimo respeitasse as escolhas de vida de seu filho. Durante anos desse impasse, é numa tarde de quarentena que Kyungsoo diz o seu alto, e ressentido, basta.Kyungsoo está cansado de ensinar a sua filha sobre respeito, quando o seu avô ignora a aplicação dessa palavra. E é também nesse mesmo dia que Kyungsoo relembra, que não importa se são bons ou maus tempos, Kim Do Jongin sempre estará ao seu lado para ser o seu porto seguro, e o outro pai babão da sua princesinha.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Portentoso

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, MUITO nervosa aqui kkkkkk  
> O meu nome é Larissa e eu sou uma autora nova no ficdom e bem....... espero que vocês gostem dessa Kaisoo que foi inspirada na musica Se eu não te amasse tanto assim- Ivete Sangalo.  
> Portentoso é uma one short simples, mas eu acredito que é esse o seu charme, boa leitura a todos!!!

“Boa tarde Pai, como que você está?” Digo à meu pai, que me liga enquanto eu estava terminando de corrigir alguns trabalhos universitários, e pensando no que fazer com todo os plágios baratos tirados de site da internet pelos meus alunos. 

“Sua mãe disse que você não vai poder vir no jantar do seu aniversário.” E a voz do mais velho é tudo o que eu preciso para saber que essa é mais uma daquelas ligações que ele me faz para tentar ‘colocar bom senso na minha cabeça e me fazer virar homem’. 

“Pai estamos em plena pandemia-” Eu começo para ser interrompido pela voz grossa do outro lado da linha. 

“Essa é a educação que eu te dei Kyungsoo? Fazer uma desfeita no dia do aniversário da sua mãe? Deus sabe que parte da sua educação você enfiou no cu quando conheceu aquele indivíduo.” E o suspiro de raiva é a única ação que manifesto perante a teimosia do meu pai em ainda não respeitar as minhas escolhas de vida. 

“Jongin não é um indivíduo, ele é o meu marido e o seu genro.” Eu o lembro sem me importar se minha voz soe um pouco alta. 

“Ele é apenas uma fase que você ainda persiste em ter.” Meu pai nega e eu apenas aceno em discordância, pois eu não sei mais o que fazer para ele ver que eu estou feliz, e bem casado com Jongin. 

“Pai, casar com Jongin não é uma fase. Quando você vai entender que o fato do seu filho ser gay não é um ato rebeldia, e sim porque nasci assim?” Pergunto em voz alta para o meu pai, pouco me importando se minha filha esteja na outra sala ouvindo a discussão que tenho com o seu avô. 

“Se você tivesse se casado com uma mulher e não com aquele homem eu tenho certeza que você estava vindo no jantar de aniversário para a sua mãe nesse sábado.” Meu pai diz com o tom elevado e eu mordo os lábios para frear a minha vontade de mandar meu pai ir catar coquinho no meio do mato. “Aquele homem não te merece Kyungsoo, ele é um atraso na sua vida.” 

“Kim Jongin é o melhor homem que eu já conheci e é muito mais respeitoso comigo e com a mamãe do que você, papai.” Eu falo colocando cada gota de maldade e ressentimento em minhas palavras. 

“Do Kyungsoo você está implicando que-” O mais velho começa alto por sua raiva mas eu o interrompo. 

“Eu não estou implicando, eu estou afirmando.” Respondo no mesmo tom para o mais velho, pois eu já estou cansado que as únicas conversas que tenho com meu pai são suas tentativas de me fazer virar hétero. “Fui eu quem decidiu não ir para o jantar, pois caso você não saiba, já morreram mais de 100 mil pessoas pelo corona vírus.” 

“Não me venha colocar a culpa em uma gripezinha, o fato é que você além de ser um passivo, deixa o seu maridinho mandar em você.” E essa última declaração é o que me faz chegar ao limite, pois de todas as coisas depreciativas que o meu pai pode dizer a mim, essa é pior. 

Durante todos os 15 anos em que sou assumido para o meu pai, essas implicações de que eu sou uma pessoa submissa ao meu companheiro sempre foram as coisas que mais machucaram o meu coração. Parece que nesse período de tempo tudo o que meu pai enxerga em mim é que eu sou apenas a “mulherzinha de outro homem” e eu odeio isso, essas palavras me machucam e me fazem sentir sem valor. 

Mas eu estou tão cansado de tudo isso, de aguentar por todos esses anos os olhares reprovadores e conversas agitadas recheadas de insultos e decepção do meu pai que cheguei no meu limite. Não freio a raiva, o rancor e o ressentimento em minhas palavras e percebo que aquele vazio e decepção que expresso em minhas palavras é libertador. 

Rebater o preconceito do meu pai é libertador. 

“Se o seu objetivo era ligar para humilhar o seu filho, você conseguiu.” Minha explosão de raiva faz com que eu não perceba a entrada da minha filha na cozinha. “Mesmo que você não se importe com a sua vida, o seu filho casado com o homem mais gentil e respeitoso no mundo ainda o faz. Então me faz um favor, ESQUEÇA DE MIM.” Grito as últimas palavras, pois estou farto dos questionamentos do meu pai. 

“Vai babar o ovo do merda do seu presidente e esqueça o fato que o seu filho é muito bem casado e tem uma filha linda. E não precisa ligar mais para mim, nós três não estamos indo a nenhum lugar que você está, eu cansei de ter imbecis homofóbicos como você na minha vida e das duas pessoas que amo.” E sem me importar em obter uma resposta, desligo a ligação e jogo o celular sem nenhum cuidado do outro lado da mesa. 

“Por que o vô é um cuzão que não aprova o Papai Nini?” A voz infantil de Kim Do Irene ressoa na cozinha, me fazendo levantar o olhar surpreso e exaltado para encontrar minha filha com a sua expressão zangada. 

“Kim Do Irene quem te ensinou essas palavras?” Pergunto alto, chocado com o fato que a minha menina tem palavras como essas em seu vocabulário. “Essa não é a educação que eu te dei.” Repreendo a minha filha de 11 anos. Nesses cincos anos que eu e Jongin nos tornamos seus pais, nós dois nos certificamos de dar à ela a melhor educação possível. 

“Eu não estou mentindo Pai. O vô é um grande cuzão com o papai Nini e sempre faz você ficar triste toda vez que te liga.” E a percepção que a minha filha tem do relacionamento complicado que eu tenho com o seu avô, me faz respirar fundo e levantar da cadeira lentamente, para me colocar agachado em sua frente tentando encontrar uma forma de explicar toda a situação para o meu bem mais precioso. 

“Por mais que o seu avô seja uma pessoa... insensível e fala coisa idiotas que machucam eu e o papai Nini, você não deve desrespeitá-lo assim.” Tento explicar para os olhos confuso e ainda zangados da minha menininha. “Ele é o seu avô e merece respeito, assim como todo mundo. Lembra do que eu e papai sempre dizemos sobre respeito?” 

“Respeito é uma coisa que cabe em todos os lugares.” A menina em minha frente recita as palavras muito séria, e sou incapaz de deixar de pegar na sua mão, tão pequena que mal alcança a metade da minha. 

“Isso mesmo doce.” Respondo com um sorriso orgulhoso por toda a sua inteligência. “É por isso que você não pode falar palavras feias assim.” 

“Mas os meninos da minha sala falam.” Ela implica com o cenho franzido, e com um biquinho tão parecido com o do seu outro pai, que me faz querer abraça-la apertado e beijar todo o seu rosto. “Todo mundo hoje em dia fala essa palavra papai.” 

“E você é todo mundo?” Pergunto para ela que me responde com um resmungo negativo. “Então eu não quero você falando isso.” A repreende, e me mantenho firme na bronca, mesmo com a carinha fofa que ela faz. Pois eu tenho certeza que se fosse Jongin a reprendendo, ele já teria caído nas suas graças e a recompensado com alguns doces escondido, arrependido por fazer a sua amada princesa ficar triste. 

“Mas é tão injusto, você até mesmo chamou o vô de imbecil e babador de ovos, e eu não posso?” A menina diz com um tom de voz birrento, e eu arregalo os olhos com o fato dela ter ouvido os meus xingamentos. 

“O que eu te falei?” Pergunto novamente para ela, que não hesita em retribuir o meu olhar com o seu desafiador. “Eu não quero que você fale essas palavras novamente” Aviso, mas parece que o projeto de pré-adolescente está muito empolgada em continuar com a sua postura rebelde ao ver que está a um passo de ficar de castigo. “Você tem que aprender a respeitar as pessoas.” 

“Eu respeito quem merece respeito.” Minha filha responde, explodindo em arrogância com o seu olhar cheio de desafio e a mãozinha na cintura, em uma postura típica de rebelde furiosa. “E o cuzão do vô não merece o meu respeito.” 

“Kim Do Irene retire o que disse agora!” Ordeno de forma firme, mas a petulância da personalidade da minha filha faz com ela apenas dê de ombros para mim. 

“Ou senão o quê?” Ela pergunta, conseguindo acionar aquele botão sensível, me fazendo perder a paciência que não tenho com o toco de gente em minha frente. 

“Para o seu quarto agora, você está de castigo e me passa o seu tablet.” Ordeno mais uma vez, e minha filha me olha com um olhar chocado, como se eu tivesse cortado as cabeças das suas barbies. 

“Você não pode fazer isso!!!” Ela exclama para mim, quando entro no seu quarto confiscando seu tablet. “Você sabe que eu estou certa.” Ela grita comigo, me olhando com olhos molhados de lágrimas de raiva, que quase me fazem desmanchar o papel de pai bravo com razão, para assumir o de pai arrependido por fazer a sua princesinha chorar. 

“Mas você está sendo desrespeitosa.” Sou firme. “Vou perguntar de novo, você vai retirar o que disse e pedir desculpas ou vai querer ficar de castigo?” Pergunto, já sabendo a resposta, pois eu sei que a minha filha é muito orgulhosa para pedir desculpas, assim como eu. 

“O vô é um cuzão.” Irene diz, e segurando o meu olhar firme, eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, perguntando internamente se dei tanto trabalho para minha mãe assim, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. 

“Tudo bem.” Digo olhando para as bochechas vermelhas de raiva da minha filha, se ela quer ser teimosa eu também posso entrar nesse jogo. “Aproveita o seu tempo de castigo para pensar nisso.” Eu digo, saindo do seu quarto e tendo a porta do mesmo fechada na minha cara por ela. 

“Você é o pior pai no mundo!” Irene grita e a parte do meu coração que não foi afetada pelas palavras do meu pai é quebrada pela declaração da minha princesa. 

* * *

“Oi meu amor, eu já estou na fila do drive thru comprando as bib’sfihas para nossa princesinha, pra comemorar sua nota alta em ciências.” Digo depois que atendo a ligação de Kyungsoo, e a falta de palavras do meu marido faz com que eu fique preocupado. “Kyungsoo você está bem?” 

“Ela disse que eu sou o pior pai do mundo.” Kyungsoo choraminga e eu apenas suspiro, pois essa não é a primeira vez que o meu marido me liga chorando falando sobre alguma discussão que teve com nossa princesa. 

Kim Do Kyungsoo é um homem forte, composto e amoroso que além de ser o meu marido e o outro pai da minha filha, é também o amor da minha vida. Ser pai fez florescer um novo lado em si, o que chora por qualquer coisa que a sua menina diz à ele, e eu, como seu marido, sou a primeira pessoa que ele procura para falar sobre o quão maldosa foi a nossa menina consigo. 

Apesar de que as vezes pode ser cansativo e um pouco estressante lidar com os meus dois amores, que possuem o mesmo orgulho e ego grande que não os deixa pedir desculpas, isso não me impede de achar fofo o fato do quão parecidos são suas personalidades, apesar de eu ser o pai favorito da minha princesa, Kyungsoo é a pessoa que à inspira é o seu grande exemplo de caráter. 

“Ela me odeia...” Meu marido funga e uma parte do meu coração se aperta ao ouvir a voz embargada dele, enquanto olho para a fila do drive thru vendo que terei tempo o suficiente para consolá-lo e garantir que ele é um ótimo pai e que a nossa menina só disse isso porque estava com raiva. 

“Ela não te odeia Soo.” Eu digo com a minha melhor voz carinhosa. “Ela só estava com raiva de você e falou coisas que ela não queria.” Digo ganhando em troca um soluço alto do meu esposo. 

“Mas se ela realmente quisesse falar isso?” Se fosse outra pessoa eu teria achado engraçado o fato de acreditar nas juras de ódio eterno de uma menina de 11 anos. Mas é o homem que eu amo do outro lado da linha, e tudo o que eu quero é poder abraça-lo e dizer o quão especial e ótimo pai ele é. “A minha menina não vai querer que eu leve ela até o altar em seu casamento.” Kyungsoo choraminga. 

“Vai com calma aí Kyungsoo, a minha princesinha é muito nova para casar, ela é apenas uma criança.” Digo exaltado, ainda é muito cedo para imaginar o ataque cárdico que terei quando a minha princesinha apresentar para mim seu namorado. “Minha princesinha não vai casar com qualquer marmanjo não.” Eu digo alto procurando algum objeto de madeira, que acaba sendo um chaveiro, para isolar. 

“Você sabe ela vai crescer e vai casar com alguém que a ama muito.” Kyungsoo diz com uma voz mais alegre por conta do meu desespero, mas eu sei que seus olhos não param de produzir um constante fluxo de lágrimas. Corta meu coração reconhecer o quanto meu marido está chorando apenas por ouvir sua voz em uma ligação. 

Mas essa é uma das várias consequências de viver em um país tão preconceituoso e homofóbico como o Brasil. Em todos os nossos quinze anos juntos, foram inúmeros dias que eu e Kyungsoo choramos um nos braços do outro tentando ser fortes e buscando apoio diante de toda ignorância e maldade das pessoas, que não hesitam em apontar o dedo e julgar o fato que meu marido e eu cometemos o pecado de amar. 

“Ela já não é mais criança e sim uma pré-adolescente.” E as palavras de Kyungsoo fazem com que eu apenas acene com a cabeça ao lembrar do quão pequena e leve era a minha princesinha em meus braços quando ela tinha apenas seis anos. 

“Ela cresceu tão rápido.” E agora sou eu com a voz embargada a ponto de chorar e Kyungsoo solta um som misturado entre uma risada e um soluço. “Parece que foi ontem o momento que ela entrou no seu quarto e perguntou se todos aqueles brinquedos eram dela.” Digo e tenho que respirar fundo para minhas lágrimas não caírem. 

“E você chorou como um bebê.” Kyungsoo relembra e eu apenas Rio, mesmo que a lembrança do primeiro dia que Kyungsoo e eu fomos buscar a nossa filha depois de dois anos de espera e processo para adotá-la. “Assim como eu...” Kyungsoo deixa no ar, e por alguns minutos ele e eu ficamos chorando ao lembrar do quão gratificante e feliz foi o dia que a justiça reconheceu Kim Do Irene como nossa filha. 

“Você tem que parar de me lembrar dessas coisas.” Digo com uma voz chorosa enquanto movo o carro para andar para frente, com as buzinas dos carros atrás de mim. “Eu estou ficando velho para isso.” 

“Você não está ficando velho, você é apenas cinco anos mais velho que eu.” Ele diz com uma risada genuína e eu tenho certeza que a risada de Kim Do Kyungsoo é o som mais bonito em todo o mundo. 

“Foram esses cincos anos que fizeram a sua mãe dar um ataque quando você me apresentou como o seu novo amigo.” Enfatizo a última palavra, pois nós começamos a namorar escondido com medo da reação dos nossos familiares e amigos ao saber que éramos gays. 

“Para de ser dramático, minha mãe gosta mais de você do que de mim.” Kyungsoo afirma e eu apenas sorrio brilhante para o porta-malas do celta na minha frente, depois que conquistei a confiança da minha sogra, ela passou a me tratar melhor do que seu filho, o ciumento que tanto amo. 

“O que eu posso fazer se a minha amada sogra é uma mulher de muitos talentos. Um deles é de fazer a melhor macarronada com maionese de todo mundo.” Falo e pelo som de desaprovação que o meu marido solta, tenho certeza que ele parou com o sistema hidráulico das suas lágrimas. 

“Vou falar para minha mãe que você só gosta dela pela comida.” Kyungsoo ameaça falsamente. 

“Ela já sabe disso, eu faço questão de sempre elogiar eloquentemente toda a comida que ela faz, para o seu genro favorito.” Digo orgulhosamente, ganhando um bufo sarcástico do meu amor, pois Kyungsoo tem ciúme até da própria mãe, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto de ver o meu homem com ciúme, mesmo que a minha mão esquerda carregue a sua aliança. 

“Além disso vamos combinar a minha sogra foi a única responsável por toda a sua beleza, pois o seu pai é horrível de feio.” Falo brincalhão e a falta da risada ou resposta sarcástica do meu marido denuncia que a discussão que teve com a nossa filha não é o único motivo que o fez me ligar chorando. 

“Ele te ligou.” Afirmo e o suspiro alto de Kyungsoo é a resposta que confirma que eu estou certo. 

“Ele queria saber o porquê que eu vou fazer a desfeita de não ir para o jantar de aniversário da mamãe, além da conversa de sempre.” E eu não preciso perguntar qual é a conversa de sempre, pois eu sei muito bem o quanto o meu sogro me odeia e incomoda Kyungsoo com as suas merdas homofóbicas. 

“Você sabe, eu estou aqui para você e sempre vou estar do seu lado ou do outro lado da linha para te ouvir, você sempre pode contar com o seu marido.” O conforto, me dói ver e sentir o homem que eu amo triste e cansado com a falta de apoio e a desaprovação homofóbica de seu pai. “Eu estarei sempre com você Soo.” Prometo à ele. 

“Eu sei.” Kyungsoo diz com a voz fraca e eu odeio ouvir esse tom de voz na boca do meu marido, contudo, as minhas palavras e a confiança que temos um no outro são mais que suficientes para que o homem que eu amo se abra comigo. 

“Eu cansei disso, eu não quero ele na nossa vida. Eu não quero ter que ensinar a minha filha ter respeito quando nem o seu avô reconhece a aplicação dessa palavra.” Kyungsoo diz com a voz firme e eu apenas respiro fundo, pois apesar de toda a tensão pelas brigas e ‘conselhos’ entre o meu sogro e nós dois, é a primeira vez que Kyungsoo toma uma decisão definitiva. 

“Está bem.” Concordo, nós dois não precisamos de mais palavras para saber que eu respeito a sua decisão, e que se Kyungsoo quer acabar com os escassos encontros entre a nossa família com o seu pai, eu estarei ao seu lado para apoia-lo e dar todo o meu amor. Afinal, antes de amar uma pessoa você aprende a respeita-la por tudo que essa pessoa é. 

“Eu te amo.” Kyungsoo diz com um suspiro engasgado, e os meus lábios formam um sorriso triste, pois nem sempre os nossos eu te amos são ditos em uma névoa de amor ou alegria. 

Para pessoas como nós, que cometem o pecado de amar de uma forma diferente, essas três palavras são talvez a única forma de limpar as lágrimas. Por ser uma confirmação que há no mundo uma pessoa que te ama tanto, que não fará com que você perca os seus sonhos e sucumbe a escuridão do preconceito das pessoas. 

“Eu te amo.” Digo com toda a certeza e amor que eu sinto em meu peito. “Nunca esqueça disso.” 

“Eu sei bobo.” Kyungsoo diz com uma voz chorosa e eu mordo os lábios me sentindo impotente por não estar ao lado do meu marido e abraça-lo com todas as minhas forças e com todo meu amor. “Você pode trazer milkshake para mim?” Kyungsoo pede e eu só consigo pensar que não há quase nada no mundo que eu não faria por ele. 

“De Nutella ou Ovomaltine?” Pergunto com um pequeno sorriso alegre, já sabendo que é melhor trazer os dois sabores independente da resposta dele, pois o seu amor por sorvete me faz questionar se ele me trocaria por uma carga infinita do seu doce preferido. 

“Nutella e eu quero dois, no copo grande.” Kyungsoo exige. “E não demore! Corrigir esses trabalhos está me deixando estressado e eu estou com fome.” E as palavras do meu marido me fazem ter certeza que com o seu humor, cada plágio que ele encontrar vai ser um zero garantido. 

“Não se preocupe, o próximo a pedir sou eu, e não vou esquecer dos seus milkshakes. Aprendi muito bem a lição da última vez.” Asseguro, pois eu não quero sofrer novamente com tratamento frio, e a longa greve de sexo que Kyungsoo me colocou, por não ser capaz de fazer um simples favor. “Você vai querer batatas fritas?” Pergunto e ouço sua risada 

“Você me conhece tão bem, casar com você foi um bom negócio.” Kyungsoo brinca e eu sei que ele não está mais chorando mesmo que o seu nariz ainda fungue.

“Eu apenas não quero dormir no sofá.” Comunico alto para Kyungsoo, que nem disfarça o fato de que ele é capaz de me fazer dormir, miseravelmente, no sofá por comida. 

“Ainda bem que sabe. Eu vou desligar tenho mais alguns trabalhos para corrigir e não demore muito, eu já sinto a sua falta.” Kyungsoo diz. 

“Eu também.” Respondo para ouvir o som de ligação sendo desligada e ligando o carro para me mover para frente e pedir a comida para os amores da minha vida. 

Se eu não os amasse tanto assim, eu nunca me permitiria carregar tanto fast food, que deixa o meu carro cheirando pela semana inteira, mas é para a minha filha e o meu marido, e por eles eu sou capaz de tudo. 

* * *

A primeira coisa que eu faço quando chego em casa é entrar pela porta dos fundos e tomar um banho rápido, sem demorar para trocar as roupas sujas, por trabalhar soldando peças industriais, para só depois abraçar Kyungsoo e sussurrar o quão incrível e maravilhoso ele é como pai e marido. 

É a mesma ação que executo todos os dias com a chegada da quarentena ou até mesmo antes dela, mas esses abraços que eu dou em meu marido e minha filha me fazem relembrar o quão sortudo eu sou por ter o amor da minha pequena família. 

“Como foi o seu dia, meu amor?” Pergunto ainda no abraço forte que compartilho com meu marido. 

“Ele está melhor agora.” Kyungsoo diz com uma voz cansada e eu o aperto ainda mais contra meu peito. 

“Eu estou aqui.” Asseguro, e ele apenas acena se movendo para olhar para mim, com um olhar que faz tantas promessas, sentimentos e confiança, que é tudo o que preciso para inclinar meu pescoço para baixo e depositar um beijo lento nos lábios do meu marido. 

“Papai você chegou!!!” Minha princesa diz alto, vindo correndo pelo corredor e Kyungsoo se afasta de mim, não porquê nós dois acreditamos que é errado deixar a nossa filha ver os seus dois pais se beijando, mas sim por que ele sabe que eu gosto de receber um abraço e um beijo da minha princesa quando chego em nosso lar. 

“Cadê o meu abraço?” Pergunto me movendo para pegá-la no meu colo e levanta-la em cima da minha cabeça e depois fingir que eu vou derruba-la no chão ganhando uma risada alta e perfeita que me faz sorrir tão amplamente para minha princesinha. 

“Você vai me deixar cair!” Ela diz alto, e ri ainda mais quando eu começo fazer cosquinha na sua barriga gordinha. “PAPAI POR FAVOR!!!” 

“Você vai dar um beijo no papai?” Eu pergunto sorrindo grande para o biquinho da minha filha em seus lábios ofegantes, que contém uma janelinha por conta do último dente de leite que caiu a duas semanas atrás. 

“Não!” Ela nega em brincadeira, com o seu sorriso inteligente que a torna a menina mais linda do mundo inteiro para mim, fazendo com que o seu outro pai começasse a rir com a sua negação. 

“Mesmo que eu tenha trago lanche para minha princesinha?” Pergunto olhando para a menina, que transforma sua expressão para uma fofa e angelical antes de depositar um longo beijo estalado em minha bochecha esquerda. 

“Eu te amo, papai.” Ela diz passando os braços no meu pescoço e me olhando com aqueles olhinhos que fazem meu coração arrulhar, por conta de toda fofura e amor que eu tenho para aquele projeto de gente. 

“Eu te amo mais minha princesa.” Eu digo para minha filha, antes de solta-la no chão. “Agora vamos comer, papai Nini comprou milkshake para você.” 

“Papai Nini é o melhor.” Kim Do Irene exclama alto olhando para o seu outro pai, e o olhar afiado que Kyungsoo lhe dá em troca, é o suficiente para eu saber que os dois cabeças-duras ainda estão de birra um com outro. 

* * *

  
  


“Papai trouxe milkshake de morango para mim!” Irene briga com o seu pai, que retribui o seu olhar desafiador e infantil. 

“Fui eu que pedi os milkshakes para o seu pai, não era para ele nem comprar para você.” Meu marido rebate e eu apenas olho para as duas pessoas na minha frente que estão brigando pelo milkshake que deveria ser meu. 

Eu sei que Kyungsoo e Irene parecem duas formigas a quando se trata de doce, e por isso me encarreguei de comprar cinco milk-shake, com a intenção de que o pequeno de morango ficasse para mim. Mas é claro que eu estava muito enganado em pensar que isso iria acontecer, e que nós três teríamos um jantar em que eles não brigariam por sorvete. 

“Eu não preciso pedir milkshake para o papai para que ele compre sorvete para mim diferente de você.” Minha filha alfineta e eu apenas suspiro em resignação, pois eu deveria saber melhor que ninguém que os dois iriam continuar trocando farpas até que um pedisse desculpas. 

“Não seja malcriada Irene, você ainda está de castigo.” Kyungsoo relembra tomando o milkshake das mãos da sua filha com um olhar de vitória. “Além disso, você não pode comer muito doce.” E eu apenas reviro os olhos como a ironia das palavras de Kyungsoo, pois ele é a última pessoa que pode falar sobre não comer muito doce. 

“Você está sendo muito hipócrita pai.” Irene começa e eu apenas fecho os olhos com a consequência da minha princesinha ter um outro pai professor universitário de linguística, isso fez com que ela desenvolvesse seu vocabulário e a capacidade de estruturar seus argumentos. “Afinal, foi essa a educação que você me deu, e com a sua idade não é recomendável consumir muitos doces.” 

“Irene vai escovar os dentes agora.” Eu interrompo antes que Kyungsoo tenha a chance de responder algo que vai machucar o ego dos dois. 

“Mas Papai-” Minha filha tenta com os seus olhinhos revoltados, mas eu sou firme, pois a briga dos dois já passou dos limites. 

“Agora.” Ordeno, ganhando um olhar de traição da minha filha pelo tom que eu raramente uso, e acompanho com o olhar ela sair da mesa da cozinha e ir em direção ao seu quarto, emburrada. 

Olho para o meu marido que bebe seu milkshake com as sobrancelhas unidas, porém eu sei pelo leve brilho do seu olhar que ele acha divertido a forma que Irene rebateu seu argumento. Pois assim como eu, Kyungsoo é um pai muito orgulhoso e babão, ainda que os dois briguem por motivos bobos. 

“Você sabe que é isso que dar ensinar pra ela palavras complicadas.” Eu digo para ele, testando o terreno, e ganhando o seu olhar de que é melhor eu escolher minhas próximas palavras com cuidado. “Mas ela é fofa assim como você quando retruca de forma inteligente.” Eu tento, e suas sobrancelhas relaxam assim como toda a sua expressão. 

“Ela é inteligente, puxou isso de mim.” Kyungsoo diz orgulhoso, e eu apenas concordo com ele, porque eu sempre fui aquele aluno que passou empurrado na escola, e começou a trabalhar muito cedo, diferente de meu marido que sempre colocou o estudo em primeiro lugar. 

“E orgulhosa na mesma medida” Ressalto com uma risada, me movendo para selar os lábios do meu marido de forma lenta e amorosa, em mais um daqueles beijos que prometia mais com as portas trancadas do nosso quarto, no começo da madrugada. 

“Eu vou conversar com ela.” Digo, roubando um último selinho, antes de ir até o quarto da minha princesa para fazer o papel de pai, o que só foi possível depois que eu encontrei a segurança e o amor nos braços do homem que agora é o meu marido. 

* * *

“Você já vai dormir?” Pergunto para a minha filha, que está enrolada na coberta, com apenas os cachos do seu cabelo para fora. “Tão cedo?” 

“O Pai Soo tirou o meu tablet.” A voz emburrada da minha filha é abafada. “Não tem nada de divertido para fazer.” Ela responde e eu sento na ponta da sua cama, olhando para a estante cheia de brinquedos, bonecas e jogos que eu e o Kyungsoo compramos, pensando que se fosse algum tempo atrás Irene estaria muito mais ocupada em brincar, do que ficar emburrada por não poder mexer no seu tablet. 

“E se eu brincasse com você?” Tento, já faz um tempo que eu não brinco com a minha filha, e ver ela se sentando na cama e sorrindo para mim com aquele seu sorriso grande e infantil, me faz sentir muito feliz.

Kyungsoo está certo, nossa princesinha está crescendo e eu provavelmente vou chorar quando no futuro esse seu sorriso genuíno e infantil sumir do seu pequeno rosto, que já mostra sinais da pré-adolescência. 

“Só se nós jogarmos UNO!” Irene exige, já de pé para pegar o jogo de cartas, que eu sempre perco para ela e para o Soo. 

“Tudo bem.” Eu digo e ajudo a minha filha a organizar a sua cama bagunçada, e embaralhar bem o baralho, pois apesar da minha filha ter só 11 anos ela é esperta o suficiente para aprender alguns truques sujos de trapaça, e é sempre bom não facilitar. 

“Por que você e o seu pai brigaram?” Eu pergunto já começando a comprar, pois não tenho nenhuma carta azul ou sete para rebater a carta que a minha filha joga, ela dá uma risada divertida ao ver que já comecei perdendo. 

“Eu chamei o vô de cuzão.” Minha filha diz com uma cara muita zangada, e eu tenho que tossir alto para disfarçar a minha vontade de rir com a sua frase, o que resulta no olhar questionador e clínico dela, sobre eu ser um possível portador de um certo vírus. 

Pois errada a minha filha não está, o avô dela é um cuzão e eu tenho que olhar para as cartas ruins em minhas mãos para frear a vontade que tenho de parabenizá-la. Afinal eu não quero brigar com Kyungsoo por incentivar a nossa filha a falar palavrão novamente, já bastava quando o Corinthians joga.

“E o pai Soo ficou bravo, mesmo que antes ele tenha gritado que o vô era um babador de ovo e imbecil.” E as palavras dela fazem com que eu levante uma sobrancelha, antes de descartar uma carta qualquer na minha vez. 

Meu amor deve ter chegado no seu limite para ignorar todo o respeito que ele tem pelo o cuzão do meu sogro, e ter gritado o que já estava entalado a muito tempo na sua garganta, afinal lidar com seu pai nunca foi uma tarefa fácil e agradável. 

“Todavia-” Irene começa gesticulando com o seu dedo indicador esquerdo da mesma forma que seu pai faz ao introduzir um argumento com palavras difíceis. “Eu estou claramente certa, pois as ações insensíveis do vô não são compatíveis com o nível de respeito que o Pai Soo espera que eu tenha com ele.” Minha filha pontua, cada palavra lentamente e bem articulada da mesma forma que Kyungsoo ensinou, e eu sou incapaz de segurar o sorriso orgulhoso. 

Apesar de Kim Do Irene não aparecer nada fisicamente com os seus dois pais, as suas ações são mais que o suficientes para comprovar todo o amor que nos válida como os seus únicos pais. 

“Você parece muito com o seu pai falando de forma inteligente e culta, é portentoso.” Eu elogio usando o adjetivo que Kyungsoo ensinou para ela no começo dessa semana, para que ela aumentasse ainda mais o seu vocabulário, e ganhando em troca os olhos brilhantes da minha princesa. “Você sabe o porquê do seu pai querer que você respeite as pessoas acima de tudo?” 

“Porquê respeito é algo muito importante.” Ela responde hesitante, descartando outra carta. 

“Isso também.” Eu respondo, tentando escolher qual carta vermelha é melhor para eliminar. “Mas é porquê seu pai e eu sofremos muito com a falta de respeito das pessoas.” Digo, fazendo questão de olhar bem nos olhos da minha filha, para ter sua total atenção. 

“Nesse mundo minha princesa, há pessoas que esquecem o quão importante é ter respeito, e por isso pensam que tem todo o direito de machucar fisicamente ou verbalmente pessoas que são ou pensam diferentes de si.” Eu ensino para minha filha que ainda tem traços de sua infância em seu rosto, desejando que ela viva um mundo que a respeite e não a diminua por ser diferente. 

Mesmo que eu saiba, por experiência própria, que isso será impossível, afinal somos todos diferentes e as diferenças são perseguidas e julgadas nesse mundo. 

“O Pai Soo pode ser um pouco duro com você, minha princesa.” Eu digo sorrindo para os olhos muitos sérios e atentos da minha filha. “Mas é porque ele não quer que você seja uma pessoa ignorante, que machuca as pessoas por serem diferentes.” Falo e levanto o meu braço esquerdo, que contém uma das várias cicatrizes físicas que eu carrego pela homofobia das pessoas, para acariciar os cabelos cacheados da minha filha. 

“Ele quer que você seja feliz.” Digo sorrindo com todo o carinho e segurança que consigo transmitir para os olhos da minha filha, que sabem o peso dos sussurros e olhares de ter dois pais gays. “Pois você colhe o-” 

“O que planta.” Ela completa a frase que os seus pais vivem falando para si. “Mas papai, eu vou ter que ser sempre respeitosa mesmo com as pessoas que não me respeitam?” Ela pergunta e eu rio com a pergunta inteligente que aquela cabecinha fofa é capaz de pensar, não é sem motivo que Kim Do Irene é uma das alunas mais inteligentes de sua escola. 

“Deixa o papai Nini te ensinar algo que o Pai Soo esqueceu de fazer.” Digo, adotando o mesmo olhar sério que a minha filha. “No primeiro momento você é respeitoso com as pessoas, mas se elas não retribuem o favor então você as ignora.” Eu aconselho. “Não perca o seu tempo com pessoas assim, que não veem valor em você.” 

“E se elas continuaram me perturbando?” Ela pergunta, descartando mais uma carta da sua mão. 

“É simples.” Eu digo com um sorriso maroto que faz florescer uma réplica quase exata nos lábios dela. “Você ainda sabe dar aquele cruzado que eu te ensinei né?” Pergunto ganhando uma risada sapeca da minha filha, que deposita três cartas +2 ganhando o jogo. 

“Sim Papai!!!” Ela exclama feliz. “Assim como o gancho de esquerda e o jab.” Ela diz desferindo os socos no ar, assim como eu ensinei para que ela esteja preparada caso precise se defender, ou ensinar umas lições para vagabundo que quer procurar a morte ao mexer com a minha princesinha. 

“Isso mesmo.” Eu aceno orgulhoso para os bracinhos da minha filha que voam no ar. “Sua linha de defesa está um pouco desleixada, mas amanhã quando o papai chegar do trabalho nós vamos treinar isso.” 

“EBAAAAAAA!!!” Minha filha grita empolgada de colocar as luvas infantis de boxe cor de rosa que eu comprei para ela treinar em suas aulas do esporte, e eu apenas solto uma risada gostosa com isso, pois a felicidade dela é e sempre será a minha felicidade. 

“Você sabe papai.” Irene começa depois de se acalmar um pouco. “Jogar UNO com você é chato, eu vou chamar o Pai Soo.” E sei, que apesar das implicações que eu sou porcaria jogando uno, esse é o seu jeito orgulhoso de fazer as pazes com o seu outro pai; o abraçando e compartilhando um olhar arrependido e cheio de amor que não precisa de palavras formais de desculpas para ser perdoada. 

Afinal, Kyungsoo e eu somos os seus pais, e sempre estaremos lá para abraça-la e dar ainda mais do nosso amor e apoio, mesmo com todas as nossas diferenças. 

* * *

“Obrigado.” Eu agradeço para o dono daqueles braços, que me puxa em direção ao seu peito forte em um abraço cheio de amor e carinho. 

“Você pode me agradecer depois que eu terminar de fazer uma massagem em suas costas.” Jongin ronrona em meu ouvido e eu fecho os olhos para a voz do meu marido que me leva até a nossa cama beijando o meu pescoço com a sua boca macia. 

“Quinze anos juntos e você não pode fazer uma massagem sem segundas intenções?” Pergunto para ele, que me olha com aquele olhar atrevido e malicioso que sempre me faz sentir desejado. 

“Eu nunca consegui olhar para você sem segundas intenções Soo.” A voz grave de Jongin ressoa pelo o quarto com a porta trancada, e eu retribuo o seu sorriso facilmente com o meu. 

Pois aquele homem que se move para sentar atrás de mim, e usa as suas mãos cheias de calos e cicatrizes para massagear o creme hidratante as minhas costas, com seus toques carinhosos e sem hesitação é o homem que eu amo. 

O mesmo homem que viveu o céu e o inferno ao meu lado, e mesmo assim nunca deixou de segurar as minhas mãos com as suas, nesses quinze anos. E não seria diferente agora, depois de um dia estressante e cansativo por eu ter finalmente tomado a decisão que deveria ter feito a muito tempo. 

Kim Do Jongin estava aqui com as suas mãos gentis em meu corpo e boca espalhando beijos molhados em meu pescoço, em uma promessa silenciosa que não importa o quão difícil as coisas são, ele sempre estará ao meu lado para me amar e apoiar nos bons e maus momentos. 

“Essa é a sua justificativa para sempre checar a minha bunda?” Eu pergunto sarcástico. 

“Obras de artes como a sua bunda, merecem ser apreciadas.” Jongin ressalta apertando um ponto realmente tenso em minhas costas, o que faz meu corpo amolecer com a massagem. 

“Safado.” Eu acuso e com a mais leve curva de um sorriso, acrescento. “Meu safado.” 

“Ainda bem que sabe que essa bunda tem dono.” Jongin fala depositando um beijo molhado em meu ombro esquerdo. “Você sabe se eu fosse escolher qual a decisão mais certa que eu tomei em minha vida, com toda certeza seria ir para aquele show da Ivete Sangalo.” Meu marido sussurra em meu ouvido, trabalhando com os seus dedos no meio das minhas costas. “Você lembra?” 

“Como eu posso esquecer, seu bobo?” Eu pergunto ao meu marido, que beija o meu outro ombro com um sorriso em seus lábios. “29 de outubro de 2005, foi o dia que eu conheci o homem que só faz massagens em minhas costas com segundas intenções.” E a risada grave dele me faz eu abrir os olhos para espiar a figura atrás de mim. 

“Você estava portentoso naquela noite.” Jongin diz como se fosse um segredo que só nós, sentados em nossa cama de casal pudéssemos saber. 

“Usando os meus adjetivos contra mim?”  Eu pergunto irônico, virando para ficar em frente ao meu marido sem camisa, sorrindo com quão deslumbrante Jongin parece para os meus olhos mesmo com o passar dos anos.

“Você merece palavras que fazem justiça a sua beleza.” Jongin afirma, me puxando para mais perto de si, para que possamos encostar as nossa testas, enquanto abraçamos um ao outro em uma posição que compartilhamos tantas e tantas vezes. 

“Você fala bonito para uma pessoa que estava todo mulambento em nosso primeiro encontro.” Eu ressalvo e escuto o som traído que Jongin emite com a forma que eu retribuo as suas palavras. 

“Mas no fim da noite você foi embora no meu carro.” Jongin lembra orgulhosamente, movendo o seu nariz em minhas bochechas cheias numa carícia terna. 

“Você sempre teve lábia para conquistar as coisas que queria.” Eu digo e só porque posso, eu viro o rosto quando a boca do meu amor tenta selar os meus lábios. “É por isso que hoje somos casados.” 

“Você tem um ponto.” Jongin admite com um sorriso enorme e feliz, que acentua as rugas que começam a aparecer em seu rosto, e que só aumentam a sua beleza. 

“Eu sempre tenho um ponto, você deveria estar acostumado com o fato que a última palavra sempre será a minha.” Eu o lembro, trazendo a minha mão para traçar um caminho aleatório em seu peito nu. 

“Naquela noite quando eu olhei para você pela primeira vez, a Ivete estava cantando se eu não te amasse tanto assim, e naquele momento algo dentro de mim sabia que você seria o homem da minha vida.” Jongin confessa olhando no fundo dos meus olhos “E durante todos aqueles quatros minutos eu só consegui pensar o quão lindo era o seu sorriso, antes de tomar coragem e ir conversar com você.” 

“É por isso que você foi tão firme em colocar Se eu te amasse tanto assim como música de entrada em nosso casamento?” Pergunto em escárnio, mesmo sabendo muito bem que ‘Se eu não te amasse tanto assim’ é a nossa música. 

“Você sabe que eu gosto de coisas nostálgicas.” Jongin sorri pra mim, apertando a minha cintura naquele ponto especial que faz todo o meu corpo estremecer em desejo e calor. 

“É só isso que você gosta Sr. Do?” Eu pergunto, empurrando Jongin para deitar sobre os travesseiros e me colocando em cima dele. 

“Eu posso pensar em várias coisas que gosto com você em cima de mim.” Jongin responde com um sorriso sacana, enquanto suas mãos brincam com o elástico frouxo do meu short curto, que é a única peça que eu visto essa noite. “Uma delas é você sentando em lugares estratégicos.” Meu marido é brincalhão em suas palavras, mas a suas mãos em meu corpo são o completo opostos. 

“Bem aqui? Em cima da sua virilha?” Eu provoco movendo os meus quadris com força o suficiente para ganhar os suspiros do meu homem, e sua confirmação é esganiçada. 

“Se eu não te amasse tanto assim Sr. Do...” Sussurro nos lábios macios do meu marido. “Talvez você não me teria bem aqui essa noite.” Eu sussurro naquela boca pequena e vermelha. 

“Mas você me ama.” Meu amor responde, e o beijo ávido que ele rouba da minha boca é mais uma prova desnecessária de que Kim Do Jongin me ama incondicionalmente.

**FIM**

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gostaram? Espero que sim kkkkkkk  
> Queria agradecer a Dai que me fez participar do projeto, ao Berrie Songs, a Nat que betou essa fanfic e a todos que leram.  
> Então é isso, tchau ( meu deus eu sou uma negação escrevendo notas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
> Tchau tchau


End file.
